


Chapter 5: Here We Go Again

by Winterleaf



Series: Deeper and Deeper [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Model Im Jaebum | JB, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Tapes, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf
Summary: Jaebeom and Youngjae spend a romantic work-vacation in Rome where Youngjae has a couple of surprises planned, while Jinyoung gets closer to the rest of the gang back home. However, his newfound friendship with Mark is starting to sting in Youngjae's eyes while Jaebeom keeps his own feelings to himself. And there's only so much patience a person can have...
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Deeper and Deeper [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005588
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	Chapter 5: Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my writing skills.  
> This is an exclusively self-indulgent account which involves kinks. I do not condone abusive behavior in real life. I enjoy some things in fiction because I know it's not real and I and my characters are safe. 2Youngjae is my OTP and this is my amateurish attempt to fill the 2youngjae tag with something that excites me, even if I lack the skills. Please leave comments and kudos to show appreciation, thank you!

The next morning finds Youngjae in his old room packing his bags for Rome with Jinyoung's help while Jaebeom takes care of his own in his room. It's Sunday and Jinyoung's day off. Youngjae's week off starts from today and he has already texted Mark to come over so they can discuss a few business related things about the bar. 

Their flight isn't until late tomorrow evening but Youngjae and Jinyoung pretend like they're in a hurry, running back and forth between Youngjae's closet, the bathroom and his suitcase with a lot of giggling and teasing. 

"Did you pack your toothbrush?" Jinyoung asks, his eyes wide with fake panic. 

"Fuck, I completely forgot! What are we gonna do?" Youngjae returns, clutching his hair dramatically. 

"Don't worry baby, I got you, hyung will save you!" says Jinyoung, running to the bathroom. 

When he returns, Youngjae grabs Jinyoung and kisses him. Jinyoung kisses him back eagerly. They're going to be away from each other for so long for the first time and they're both pretending it's not a big deal but they both know the other is sad. 

"What happened?" Jaebeom is asking from the doorway with concern, holding a bunch of socks he hasn't packed yet. 

He doesn't look at Jinyoung and Jinyoung is very carefully avoiding his eyes too. 

"Nothing. We're just playing." Youngjae chuckles, acting like it doesn't hurt him to see Jinyoung and Jaebeom go back to being strangers. 

Jaebeom looks between them and for a moment, instead of his usual blank look, there's a flicker of something that looks like longing to Youngjae. Youngjae knows Jaebeom the best, so he knows to trust his instincts, but lately Jaebeom has been the most unpredictable person in his life, whether he's simply projecting the stress of his upcoming life changing shoot on their relationship or if he really is worried about Jinyoung stealing Youngjae away from him, Youngjae can't tell and it's frustrating not knowing what's going on in Jaebeom's mind. 

Is Jaebeom remembering their days before Jinyoung or are Jaebeom's feelings shifting from resentment and jealousy to a sense of loss? Youngjae has caught that look on Jaebeom's face several times, so fleeting that he couldn't really catch it. But he's sure it's there, everytime he's playing with Jinyoung, laughing with him or kissing him, as if Jaebeom's remembering how they used to be when the three of them were together. Or is it just Youngjae's imagination because he wants Jaebeom to feel those things? 

With the way Jaebeom's been looking for just about any excuse to resent Jinyoung, as if he's afraid of giving him false hopes by being too nice, Youngjae doesn't have much hope himself. 

"If it's too much of a distraction just do the packing yourself. But we need to get this done by tonight." says Jaebeom coldly and then leaves the room. 

Youngjae doesn't dare look at Jinyoung but his silence is loud enough. Jinyoung is now avoiding his eyes too as he helps him pack more efficiently this time. Youngjae knows Jinyoung enough to know that if it was him in his place, he'd be crying his eyes out. He knows Jinyoung is still in love with Jaebeom, very much so but he also knows that he can't force Jaebeom to reciprocate it, no matter how much he longs for it himself. 

So instead, he showers Jinyoung with twice the love, to fill up the glaringly empty space that Jaebeom's left behind him. He wraps his arms around Jinyoung's waist and doesn't let go the entire time he's packing the last of Youngjae's things. The fact that Jinyoung doesn't complain and quietly welcomes the embrace is enough to tell him that Jinyoung's hurt, though his eyes remain dry. 

Meanwhile in the other room, Jaebeom zips up his carry-on bag and places it on his already locked suitcase. He casts an eye around their room to see if it will remind him of something he's forgotten. 

Then he turns around and kicks his bag. Once, twice, thrice, until both bags are toppling over with a soft thud on the rug. He sits down on the bed and stares at it. 

Why the fuck is he being such a jerk to Jinyoung for something that's not even his fault this time? And why the fuck does he feel so guilty?

Mark comes over later and Youngjae introduces him to his boyfriends. Jaebeom meets Mark's handshake with a friendly nod and a smile which Mark returns. When they get to Jinyoung however, who extends his arm with a shy smile, Youngjae notices Mark linger a little longer with the handshake, giving Jinyoung a particular look. 

His colleagues ofcourse knew about his boyfriends but only Yugyeom had ever met them in person and his first instinct had been to start flirting with Jinyoung immediately. Youngjae hadn't minded. Yugyeom already had a boyfriend and Bambam was more than a match for him. But it's different with Mark. Youngjae knows that look. He's a man himself. It's the same look Jaebeom had given Jinyoung when Youngjae had first introduced them. It's the same look he'd himself probably given Jinyoung the first time they'd met too - curious, interested. 

Jinyoung gives Mark a friendly smile and asks him if he found their address alright. Mark answers with more alertness than Youngjae has ever noticed in him, his eyes are actually brighter than when he talks to Youngjae or any one else in general. 

They're interrupted by Jinyoung pulling Jackson in to make his introductions too. Bambam and Yugyeom greet Mark with easy familiarity and beckon at him to join their circle where they're playing drinking games. Mark actually chuckles, something Youngjae has seen him do very rarely, and settles down on the carpet between Jackson and Jinyoung. 

Youngjae and Jaebeom get busy in the kitchen, Jaebeom not kicking anyone out for once. He seems lost in thought but he's not avoiding company anymore and that's a huge improvement. Mark and Jackson are a little awkward initially as Jackson keeps his banter to a minimum so as not to make Mark uncomfortable. But soon they learn that Mark can speak fluent Mandarin and the next moment, they're both jabbering away in rapid Mandarin that none of them can understand. 

Youngjae steals a glance towards Jinyoung and is relieved to see him busy defending himself against the cheating accusations the maknaes are currently throwing at him. He feels guilty for feeling relieved at Jinyoung not paying attention to Mark. For a moment there, he could sympathize with Jaebeom's insecurities. Youngjae knew Jinyoung loved him, just like Jaebeom knew Youngjae loved him, yet, for a moment, he had felt a legitimate fear that Mark was going to sweep Jinyoung off his feet and steal him away from them. He remembers what Jaebeom had said about Jinyoung stealing him away from Jaebeom and he can understand him a little. 

Youngjae has never been the jealous type. Jinyoung recieves unwanted attention wherever he goes and so does Jaebeom. Youngjae himself has been hit on more times than he can count while working the counter at his bar. Hadn't he met both his boyfriends because they'd found him hot? But the moment Mark had taken Jinyoung's hand and given him that look, all he had wanted to do was pull Jinyoung's hand out of Mark's firm grip and lock him away in a room, never to be seen or touched by anyone other than him, ever again. 

Youngjae feels a little weird with this newfound surge of possessiveness inside him. All of their recent fights are affecting him too. He'd never thought Jaebeom and Jinyoung would actually breakup but they did. Who's to say that it wouldn't happen with him and Jaebeom or him and Jinyoung? What if Jinyoung wanted a second lover again? What if he wanted Mark? 

Youngjae has never had a problem with Jaebeom touching Jinyoung or being in love with Jinyoung. But maybe that's because he was in love with them both and it sort of completed their triangle, felt right, like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. But Mark is an outsider, someone who Youngjae sees only as a colleague and maybe a casual friend. 

Perhaps it has something to do with him and Jinyoung having had sex again, just this morning, two consecutive days in a row. All that talk of breeding has probably had an effect on his subconscious and now his heart is straining to protect what belongs to him. 

Perhaps it's because of Mark's quintessentially handsome looks. Or the fact that he has never shown interest in another person in his life, keeping to himself most of the time, until Youngjae had caught the spark in his eye when he'd looked at Jinyoung. 

Youngjae doesn't know what it is but he has to practice a lot of self control not to push Jinyoung to the floor and claim him right here, right now. He has to keep reminding himself that Jinyoung isn't his property, that he's a free man with his own mind. One of the first rules Jinyoung had taught him and Jaebeom was that even if he let them dominate him in bed, it will not, in any way, translate to their life outside the bedroom. Youngjae and Jaebeom both worked jobs that required them to be socially active and charming at all times. Jinyoung gave them his complete trust and only asked that they return the favor. So Youngjae keeps his jealousy at bay for now. 

Besides, it's not like Mark has been coming on to Jinyoung openly. It was just a look and a touch, no need to get feral over it, Youngjae berates himself. Besides, Jackson currently has his arm slung around Mark's shoulder as they chatter away. They seem like they've known each other for a lifetime, the way they're getting along like a house on fire. 

Youngjae is finally taking deep, relaxing breaths when suddenly Yugyeom throws a rubber ball he's been messing with at Jinyoung in the middle of the argument and Mark catches it one handed right before it hits Jinyoung in the nose. He throws the ball back to Yugyeom, who catches it with his mouth slightly open. 

"You okay?" Mark asks Jinyoung in English and Youngjae sees Jinyoung nod, apparently unable to articulate actual words. 

Mark gives him a soft smile and a pat on the thigh before turning back around to continue his conversation with Jackson, unbothered about the looks of awe he's receiving from every one in the room, including Jackson. 

Youngjae is grateful that Jinyoung didn't get hurt. He truly is, and he's going to give Yugyeom hell for almost breaking his boyfriend's nose. But when he turns back to where he'd been plating Jaebeom's fried fish on a bed of radish peels, he catches Jaebeom watching Mark with his jaw clenched. 

So he isn't the only one who's noticed. 

He turns back towards the living room and this time Jinyoung catches his eye. Jinyoung smiles but then it falters into a confused look as he looks between Jaebeom and Youngjae. Youngjae rearranges his face into what he hopes is a reassuring smile and turns back to his task. He doesn't know what look Jaebeom is showing Jinyoung and he doesn't want to find out. 

All he knows is that leaving Jinyoung with four good looking men, three of whom have been flirting with him since the moment they set eyes on him and one who is his best friend who he used to hook up with right until he started dating Youngjae and Jaebeom, doesn't seem like a very appealing idea anymore. 

\----------

As soon as they enter their hotel room in Rome, the first thing Youngjae notices is the giant bed and the huge mirror attached to the ceiling just above the bed. And the first person he thinks of is Jinyoung. Jinyoung would love this. He is the most adventurous out of the three and he lives for the thrill of trying new things. Jaebeom's company had sponsored a normal suite for them considering their limited budget but Youngjae had insisted on upgrading it to a honeymoon suite as a personal gift to Jaebeom. They don't make use of it though, too tired to do anything. So they simply take quick showers and fall into bed, both snoring almost as soon as their heads touch their pillows. 

The next day, Jaebeom is whisked away in a car to the shoot location while Youngjae accompanies him for support. It's a wonderful three days. Though the campaign is short, Youngjae learns that it takes a lot more time and waiting for the right time of the day to get a certain natural light to complete just one set of pictures, there are many technicalities involved and Youngjae makes use of his fairly decent English to make friends among the crew. He takes a lot of behind the scenes pictures of the shooting process and even more selfies of himself against the beautiful backdrop of Roman architecture and historical monuments. He sends them all to Jinyoung and receives delighted, long paragraphed reviews in return. Jinyoung is a history nerd and it makes Youngjae sad that he couldn't be there with them. 

On the fourth morning, Jaebeom is only called in to do a series of portfolio shots and a small promotional video and he's done. Youngjae has been updating Jinyoung as usual and then goes on to open the group chat with him, Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom. It's there so they can discuss the day's work at the bar and send important messages but it's almost always filled with spam messages by Bambam and Yugyeom either flirting, sending sex jokes or just plain gossip. 

It's no different this morning as he pulls up the hundred or so unread messages and finds mostly memes. 

Up until a particular message catches his eyes. 

It's from Bambam and he's teasing Mark about his new crush. They don't name him but Youngjae has an inkling as to who it could be when Bambam and Yugyeom tease him about the brightness in his eyes and the spring in his steps whenever he visits Youngjae's apartment lately. 

The only person who's there besides Yugyeom is Jinyoung. Youngjae's heart clenches and so does his fist. 

He scrolls up to see if there are any other messages but doesn't find anything. 

They go out on a celebratory date once Jaebeom is done and spend the whole day eating snacks and ice creams and taking pictures like normal tourists. When they come back to their room barely making it in time before they're making out and stripping frantically, Jaebeom immediately pushes Youngjae down on the bed and fumbles around in Youngjae's discarded jean pocket before handing him his phone. 

"I wanna watch too later. Keep your eyes on the mirror." He says, before diving for Youngjae's lips. 

Youngjae tries to hold the phone steady as he watches the muscles on Jaebeom's broad back twist and stretch in different directions, moving so enticingly slow while he covers Youngjae's body with kisses. Youngjae places his phone down carefully on the bed beside them so it will keep recording and then grabs Jaebeom's hair to push him down where he wants him. He watches Jaebeom's head bob on his dick through the mirror and that, combined with the actual feel of his wet, velvety mouth, is a hundred times more arousing. Youngjae cries out and wishes he could have Jinyoung here too, watch his ass bounce while he rides Youngjae and then have Jaebeom fuck him at the same time. 

They'd tried that once before, and although it was too complicated for them to do it again, Youngjae had enjoyed every moment of watching Jinyoung's ass bounce on his dick while he made out with Jaebeom who had his dick in Youngjae at the same time. Although Jinyoung's back was turned towards him, both him and Jaebeom held each of Youngjae's hands as they fucked while Jaebeom jerked Jinyoung off with the other hand. Their mouths letting out wet, smacking nosies as they sucked each other's tongues, their hot, sweaty bodies aligning together to use Youngjae for their own pleasure and make him feel good at the same time...it had made him feel loved, needed, involved, not a mere spectator. It had made him feel like a God, wondering how he could have gotten so lucky. 

So he lets his imagination flow, although it's Jaebeom alone who's sucking on his balls while stroking his reddened erection, he pretends that Jaebeom's hand is Jinyoung's mouth. He lets the haze of lust take over his mind completely and for the whole of their love making, it's both Jaebeom and Jinyoung making him feel good. 

When he lets Jaebeom impale himself on his dick next, he watches through the mirror and imagines that the mouth on his neck is Jinyoung. That the fingers reaching down to fuck his hole while Jaebeom rides him are Jinyoung's. That there are not two but three sets of moans intermingling with each other to resonate against the walls. 

The tears of pleasure filling his eyes are blurry enough to allow him to feed his imagination and they go at it for the entire night. Taking turns to fuck each other, until their bodies and the entire bed spread is a mess of sweat and cum and the whole room smells of sex. It's hours of footage and Youngjae doesn't even know if his phone is still working by the time they stumble into the heated bath, that he had instructed to be laid out for them as a surprise for Jaebeom. It's filled with rose petals and essential oils mixed into the warm water and they sink down into it happily, relieved beyond measure. 

Jaebeom is settled between Youngjae's legs and laid out against his chest. And then Youngjae decides to pull out his final surprise. He reaches for the utility drawers beside the bath and pulls out a small ring box, holding it infront of Jaebeom's eyes. Jaebeom turns around with wide eyes, splashing water everywhere as he looks at the box in disbelief, his mouth hanging open. 

"You're not serious." 

"I assure you I am."

"It's a prank isn't it? There's a condom in there!" 

"Nope. Although now that I think about it, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea..." 

"Youngjae..." 

"What?" Youngjae asks impatiently. "Is that a yes or no?" 

"What do you think?" Jaebeom snaps, his eyes filling with tears. He takes the box from Youngjae's hand and opens it slowly. His hands are shaking so much that Youngjae has to hold them steady while he puts the ring on him. 

"How long ago did you plan this? I haven't seen you go anywhere but the bar recently." 

"Two months ago when we first heard where your shoot was going to be. I'd planned it a little differently ofcourse..." 

He doesn't take Jinyoung's name but he knows that Jaebeom understands. Jaebeom looks guilty but Youngjae doesn't want that tonight, he wants Jaebeom to feel happy, to feel secure in their relationship and so he kisses him until the crease in his forehead disappears. 

"Now relax, husband-to-be." he says, as he turns Jaebeom back around and pours warm water on his shoulders with his hands. 

Jaebeom holds his fingers up and looks at his ring again. They both realize how significant this step is. Youngjae doesn't know if it's the right thing to do in the long run, he doesn't know if they'll be able to make it work, he doesn't know if Jaebeom won't feel jealous or insecure about his relationship with Jinyoung again, but some things are worth taking the risk and Jaebeom surely is worth the risk. 

Jaebeom takes his cell phone from the table beside the bath and then clicks several pictures of them like this, showing off his ring, memories of their beautiful work-vacation in Rome. They remove the bed spread, too tired to call in the late night room service that the hotel offers its vip guests and then lay down on the clean undersheet, cuddling together. Youngjae remembers to check his phone and finds it still working thanks to the expensive model, though the video has stopped recording a while ago and his battery is down to one percent. 

Since they'd been taking pictures almost exclusively on their Nik*ns, his phone gallery, that he had cleaned up before their trip, has only his selfies and very few short clips from the shoot that he'd sent to Jinyoung. And now he has a four hour long movie of him and Jaebeom having sex, resting in between and then having sex again. Youngjae chuckles to himself. Then there are the pictures from the bath - there's one where Jaebeom has his head turned back to kiss him, his left hand placed over Youngjae's that is holding his jaw in place, the ring glinting happily at the camera. Its almost as if it really were their honeymoon. 

But with a sinking heart Youngjae remembers his proposal to Jinyoung, so mediocre and blunt, and one that ended up breaking whatever little friendship Jaebeom and Jinyoung had managed to salvage. He wishes more than ever that Jinyoung was here so he could propose to him properly, show him how serious he was about wanting to spend the rest of his life with him. Though Jinyoung doesn't seem to be missing him too much today. He'd called Youngjae only once and sent only about a dozen short messages instead of the long essays they usually write to each other every hour, detailing every insignificant moment of their day. 

Youngjae shakes his head, Jinyoung is busy with work and he has Yugyeom to take care of, not to mention the chaos that Bambam and Jackson bring with them. Youngjae can't expect him to be at his service everyday. 

Or is he out there servicing someone else? 

Ever since Jinyoung and Jaebeom broke up, Youngjae has this fear growing within him that Jinyoung would get tired of being in a committed relationship and just take off one day. He hasn't voiced it out loud to anyone not even himself, but it's there, becoming more intense ever since Mark came into the picture. What if his seemingly baseless fear comes true in his absence. What if Jinyoung is simply busy fucking his hurt into Mark or Jackson or even the Maknaes? 

Hadn't Jinyoung told him how against commitment he was before he fell in love with Youngjae and Jaebeom, how it was a first for him, confining himself to two people instead of hooking up with whoever he felt like? 

Youngjae immediately stamps on that thought and turns around to spoon a gently snoring Jaebeom. He tries to shake the thought of Jinyoung moaning Mark's name out loud from his mind, but his imagination has always been his best friend and worst enemy. The green monster of jealousy purrs in his chest contentedly. 

He dreams something weird that night. He's lying on the edge of the giant hotel room bed, wrapped in Jaebeom's arms, their eyes trained on the mirror above. Next to them is a mass of naked bodies. He recognizes Jackson and Yugyeom's broad backs, Mark and Bambam's well muscled but lean frames, all four growling like animals and pushing at each other to get to something that is pinned under them. 

With a massive stab to his heart, he realizes that it is not something but someone that these hungry animalistic versions of his friends are trying to get at. He recognizes the helpless cries and moans. 

It's Jinyoung, naked. 

Mark shifts his head down to his neck and Jinyoung's face is revealed, flushed, red and scrunched up. His mouth open in what an outsider would think is a silent scream of pain but Youngjae knows is pleasure. His lips are swollen red and bleeding in atleast two places but there's a look of absolute bliss on his face. 

The growls become more intense and the four men above Jinyoung almost tear him apart in their frenzy to get any exposed part of his flesh into their hungry mouths. As Youngjae meets Jaebeom's eyes through the mirror and watches him smirk as if saying, "I told you so" while Jinyoung moans out Mark's name, Youngjae jolts awake in bed, empty except for Jaebeom snoring beside him, sprawled out with his mouth open. 

It's morning now, only two hours since they got to bed. 

Youngjae decides to take a quick shower and then calls Jinyoung immediately but Jinyoung and Mark have gone out and Yugyeom doesn't know where. Bambam's just as clueless, being left to entertain Jackson and Yugyeom. 

'Where are you?' Youngjae texts Jinyoung but Jinyoung doesn't read it. He next tries to call Jinyoung but Jinyoung only gives him vague replies, something about getting some essentials for the house. 

So it is finally happening. It's such a lame excuse, more so because Youngjae knows Jinyoung is a bad liar. Youngjae had never told Mark about Jinyoung and Jaebeom breaking up but Mark had obviously seen the tension between them and put two and two together. He is a smart guy, very much observant. And now he is making his move in their absence. Using Jinyoung's vulnerability to get him into his bed.

Despite his anti social personality, Youngjae has seen Mark indulge in a one night stand or two every other week, all with people as gorgeous as him. So it isn't like he is asexual. On the contrary, Youngjae thinks that all his secretiveness about his personal life is probably because of that, because he has commitment issues and only wants sex. Instead of repelling people, it charms them in, become easily seduced. And Jinyoung is his latest conquest. 

It's not like Jinyoung is a naive, innocent child. He knows what a man is looking for from him, they've spent many a date night at the bar when Youngjae works late, teasing each other about their string of possible suitors. Jinyoung knows what Mark is and he' s willingly giving in. The green monster of jealousy inside Youngjae is roaring with approval. 

'Sorry I forgot to send you the videos from yesterday.' Youngjae texts again, sending Jinyoung all the pictures and videos from the last day of the shoot. 

Youngjae is melancholy the whole of that day and when jaebeom asks him he says it's nothing. Jaebeom notices him avoiding his phone and asks if he'd fought with Jinyoung and finally Youngjae looks at him with troubled eyes. 

"I feel like we're going to lose Jinyoung to Mark."

"What makes you think that?" Jaebeom asks immediately and Youngjae knows he's got an ally in Jaebeom atleast. 

"You know. You've seen it too, the way Mark looks at Jinyoung."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean Jinyoung is interested." Jaebeom says immediately. Youngjae doesn't know who he's trying to convince by his forced confidence, Youngjae or himself. So he says nothing. 

"Youngjae...if you're worried about the proposal, don't be. You asked him to marry you first, he has no ground to give you shit for this." Jaebeom continues, placing a hand over his reassuringly. 

Youngjae wants to tell Jaebeom that he's got it wrong, that Jinyoung would never resent him for proposing to Jaebeom here in Rome, but he would definitely grow tired of taking shit from Jaebeom and run into Mark's comforting arms, that it's this thought that's gnawing at his heart, guilt over something entirely different. But he can't. 

"Just leave it. I don't wanna ruin our day more. Let's just enjoy tonight before we leave tomorrow. And hyung...can you avoid wearing the ring until I give Jinyoung hyung his? Just for a while?" Youngjae asks hesitantly. 

"Okay. But just know that it's not as bad as you think. I know you. You'd never do anything to hurt him on purpose. And if Jinyoung tries to get back at you for that by fucking Mark, then I'll fucking ruin him." 

This time, Youngjae doesn't have the strength to defend Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung texts him back long paragraphs as usual that night, detailing his entire day. But the glaringly obvious thing that strokes Youngjae's dark thoughts further is the complete absence of Mark. There's no mention of him except in passing where Jinyoung again tells him that they'd gone out to get some essentials for the kitchen. 

It's enough to keep Youngjae awake all night. 

\------

In the morning, Youngjae avoids Jaebeom's concerns with vague replies, even snapping at him for bothering him. He knows it's not fair but he's not blind to the fact that Jaebeom's incessant negativity towards Jinyoung has had atleast some role to play in Youngjae's less than amicable mental state right now. They make the journey to the airport in silence and Youngjae only closes his exhausted eyes when they're finally on the plane back home to Jinyoung. 

When they enter the apartment, they're immediately greeted with a lot of noise and several hands taking their luggage away. The maknaes, Jackson and Mark give them a warm and noisy welcome before Jinyoung shuts them all down. Despite his recent mood, Youngjae takes one look at Jinyoung's beaming face and immediately takes him into his arms, kissing him for a long time. He ignores the gagging noises coming from Bambam, the whistle that Yugyeom lets out and Jackson dragging Mark to the kitchen where they get busy with snacks. He also ignores Jaebeom rushing past them without a word and heading straight to the bathroom to shower and change. 

Once Jaebeom is done with his shower, Youngjae, who's sitting curled up in Jinyoung's lap, whispers in his ear to prepare a bath for him and Jinyoung immediately turns away from his conversation with Mark to comply. In the bathroom, Youngjae makes Jinyoung strip too and leans against his chest in the bath, closing his eyes while Jinyoung washes him. He falls asleep for the first time in over thirty hours. 

In the evening, they celebrate properly with food and drinks, where a more refreshed Youngjae regales them with stories from their trip, careful to avoid any mention of mirror sex or engagement rings. His mood is a hundred times better after he sees Jinyoung push Bambam to the empty space beside Mark so he can curl up next to Youngjae on the couch, placing a leg in between his as they talk. Even Jaebeom seems more relaxed, chatting away with his model friend Jooheon, their next door neighbour who has come over to share in the celebration. 

At night, Jinyoung shares the bed with him and Jaebeom again, but he doesn't really seem bothered. In fact, he seems lighter, more vibrant as they talk late into the night about the things that happened in his absence while Jaebeom keeps his back turned and is soon snoring. Jinyoung tells Youngjae how Mark has been teaching him how to cook and he's learned a lot of Youngjae's favorite dishes properly this time. At the mention of Mark, Youngjae suddenly finds that he's really tired too and falls asleep on Jinyoung's chest. 

\--------

Next morning, Youngjae and Jaebeom wake up late to find Jinyoung's space empty. They make their way to the kitchen together after their morning routine and go find some late breakfast for themselves, but there's already the sounds and smell of cooking emanating from the kitchen. 

When they reach the kitchen they hear quiet laughter, Jinyoung's, a type of laugh they haven't heard in a while, open and carefree. They enter the kitchen and sure enough there's Mark and Jinyoung standing side by side making breakfast and nudging each other playfully. What's more, Jinyoung has only a thin black undershirt and his low waisted sweatpants on while Mark is completely shirtless, wearing borrowed pajamas with wet hair, he's clearly stayed the night. Youngjae's face falls instantly, he turns back right away and slams the bathroom door shut behind him. 

Jinyoung and Mark startle at the bang and turn back to look at a very awkward Jaebeom standing alone at the entrance, glaring at them. Jinyoung looks back confused and makes to follow Youngjae but Mark holds him back, shaking his head. 

"Give him some time to cool off."

This is too much for Jaebeom. He marches towards them, grabs Jinyoung by the hand and drags him to their bedroom. He knows that the only reason Jinyoung allows this so easily is because he's confused by Youngjae's reaction and he wants answers. 

Jaebeom lets go as soon as he shuts the door behind them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"I took the day off to surprise my boyfriend with breakfast in bed, what does it look like I'm doing?" Jinyoung asks, looking thoroughly confused and defensive at Jaebeom's accusatory tone. 

"You're hurting Youngjae, don't you see?" 

"What the hell are you saying? How am I hurting Youngjae?" 

"Stop pretending Jinyoung. You're not that innocent!"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" Jinyoung insists indignantly. 

"But I know exactly what you're doing! This is payback isn't it? For Youngjae and I going to Rome together? You're trying to make him jealous by flirting with Mark." 

"Excuse me? I'm not flirting with anyone! Mark and I happen to be friends!" 

"A little too fast for that don't you think?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It's no secret Mark has been into you since the day he saw you!" 

"Wait what? Mark is not into me!" 

"So you're into him suddenly? Is that what it is? How convenient Jinyoung! You know Youngjae can't say a word if you really want to date Mark but he's obviously jealous and you're making the most of it!" 

"Making the most of what? What the fuck are you saying? Why would I sabotage my relationship with Youngjae for some petty revenge?" 

"Maybe it's not Youngjae then. Maybe it's me you're trying to get back at!"

"For taking Youngjae with you? That's not true! I was happy that Youngjae went with you! That you had support at such an important shoot! I've been nothing but supportive of you no matter what happened between us, taking care of the apartment and Yugyeom in your absence! How fucking dare you!"

Jinyoung is seething with rage, his fists clenched tight. 

"So Mark really isn't into you?" 

"Not as far as I know, no!" 

"He has a funny way of showing it! If he's not into you, why does he keep hanging around you all the time? Even sleeping over when Youngjae and I are right here? Care to explain that?" 

"He's- you know what, I don't have to fucking explain anything to you! You're not my boyfriend, Youngjae is! So stay the fuck out of my personal life!" 

Jinyoung hits Jaebeom's shoulder with his as he storms out of the room. Jaebeom tries to grab his arm again but Jinyoung shakes him off aggressively before slamming the door shut. 

Jaebeom doesn't think their apartment can take anymore door slamming. 

He stands in the same place without moving for a long time. Jinyoung's parting words replaying in his head over and over again. 

The burn in his chest makes him realize, too late, that his intention for confronting Jinyoung wasn't completely about Youngjae. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote 13k today for this fic so I had to cut it short to pace the chapters. I hope you guys like it. I think I'll end this fic in two more chapters.


End file.
